Rebirth
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Shigure goes to the young goddess in her last few hours alive... What will he learn about her... Will she really let the cat be free... and what's this Tohru's pregnant? ShigurexAkito and other couples in the future this is mainly focused on Shigure's lfe


We do not own Fruits Basket!

Shigure x Akito

* * *

Her dark bangs hung over her pail face her dark orbs watched the outside world laying on her futon beside the open door. She had fallen ill again this time it didn't look good for her one bit. She cupped a small red flower holding it in her right hand watching it with weakened eyes. Again she was alone with only herself to keep company. 

A lazy smile graced his lips as he sat doing a crossword puzzle in his study instead of working on his new novel due to be out in a few weeks listening to the pitiful begging and whinig from the editor to stop playing around and finish the book. a small bottle of sake rested near by half drunken with no idea as to what was going on at the main house having missed a call from haa-san to enjoy hearing the sweet sounds of a tortured mit-chan.

The girl crushed the flower in her grasp letting the dead flower fall to the ground as she curled into a ball coughing hard.

The call ended shortly and chuckling he reached over to switch off the speaker phone mode and noticed the voice mail button blinking on the small screen wondering who had called since yuki was at his secret base, his little flower at her after school cleaning job and kyo-kun at his shisho's for his karate class...

The young goddess continued to cough until finally she stopped laying near motionless before rolling on to her side closing her eyes tightly as her breath shallowed.

Chewing the tip of his pen for a moment he flicked the button thinking it was just dear aya-kun making sure he wasnt "cheating" on him.. and goes slightly pale with widened dark brown eyes hearing haa-san's cool voice mentioning akito-sama's illness.

Akito had finally fallen asleep her body resting on its side so she could breath better. her face had brown pailer as beads of sweat rolled down her face.

He stood quickly, re-dialed haa-san's number for a check-up on the head of house, and asking for a ride to come pay his respects and possibly if she was willing, keep the young god company in her illness..

The dragon had scent a car out to the dog's house as fast as he could. During that time the dragon went to the god's room starting to slide the door closed only to be met with the god's cold hand against his ankle. "... Leave it open... I don't want to die trapt in this room with nothig to see..."

He paced the floors of the house with his cell in hand leaving a message on the home phone for the boys when they came home about where he was and why the house was empty and scribbled a note for tohru before packing an overnight bag with a few sets of clothes waiting impatiently for the car to arrive.

The car pulled up beside the house waiting for the dog to come out of the house. The dragon looked to the frail girl sadly as he gave a faint nod leaning down pushing the dark strands from her eyes. "... Akito-sama the dog will be here before to long so you can wait or go..." The girl didn't say a word after his words her eyes focoused on the outside world as the dragon left.

The inudoshi climbed out of the car before the main house with a hurried thanks after almost forgetting to grab his bag, and managing a small smile for the driver he rushed to the front doors to pull the rope for the bell and wait.

The dragon has made his way to the door openning it quickly a worried look on hus face before he looked away sadly.

A little out of breath with a worried expression on his face he grabbed the dragon's tie and pull him closer..that that look..i got here too late?

"... No, not yet..." The man spoke in a suttle tone walking out to the house where Akito was laying.

He sighed heavily before pulling himself together enough to follow the dragon out to the main house.

The man opened the door for him, but wouldn't take a step forward his head low.

He stepped up next to haa-san with a hand on his shoulder with a questioning look before calling out to the fallen head of the house..

"... Shigure just go to her don't call for her she can't get up anymore." The dragon spoke sadly before turning away heading off to his office.

The inu solemnly closed his mouth and nodded to the dragon..not at all his usual cheerfull self and lefts the hem of his yukata as he walked into the main chamber, setting his overnight bag by the doorway with his zori and dropped to his knees behind the sickly god and lowered his arms in front forehead pressed to them " akito-sama..your loyal inu has come to sit at your side faithfully.."

The girl shifted beneath the heavy blankets struggleing to face the dog. Her dark orbs opened slowly looking to the inu. "... I don't need your sympathy... Get out of that rideculous stance..."

He raised only his head at first then slowly moved back to a kneeling position with his hands resting ontop his this and bows his head. "gomen nasai..akito-sama..i meant no disrespect" he somehow manages a small smile even while noticing how weak the head of house actually was.

"... Shigure you'll be happy when I'm gone... I'm sure the younger of the zodiac will be..." She smiled faintly as she tried to laugh at the idea. "... If they could see me now they would be having a banquet... Celelbrating my death..."

He puts a hand on his chin with a thoughtfull frown, "you know thats not true akito-chan..i dont know about the others but your death would make me very unhappy.." he edged slightly closer to her blankets "Anou..akito-chan..is there anything i can do..?"

The girl shook her head slowly as she closed her eyes halfway. "... I won't be remembered as soon as the new god is reborn..."

He slowly reached out a jand laying it carefulyl over her blanket unsure of her reaction to this.."akito-chan..no one could ever forget you.."

She smirked slightly. "... Yeah I'm the cold heartless bitch..."

He chuckles slightly. " Hai..but also very beautiful..our rose in a garden of weeds.."

The girl shook her head as she closed her eyes taking a deep breath in. "... I don't want to be buried... I want to be cremated..."

He reached over to take the gods hand in his giving it a light sqeeze.

The girl flinched her eyes slowly opening. "... You should go home..."

He sighs shaking his head and pulling his back and gathering the blankets around the god before slowly lifting her into a sitting position and the blanket wrapped goddess into his lap to be held almost like a child with his head on her Head. "Iie..the house can take care of itself for awhile."

The girl didn't move at all while she was on his lap her head rested against his chest her hand clutching his kimono.

He smiled softly rarely being able to actually hold the little god like this without angering her and passed a hand soothingly through her dark hair.

Her dark orbs slowly tilted to his. Her eyes almost seemed lifeless with bits of sadness hidden behind them.

He glanced down slightly raising an eyebrow " Anou..akito-sama..daijoubu..?"

The young goddess gave a faint nod as she rested her head back against the dog's chest.

He sighed quietly and glanced down. "If you want..i could be here with you when..w-when the time comes akito-chan.."

"... It doesn't matter to me anymore..." The girl spoke in a hushed tone.

He blinked in slight suprise his hand faltering in petting her hair for only a moment " then..your not afraid to be alone..when death comes calling..?"

"... Your God deserves to die... I bare your sins and the others..." The girl looked to the dog. "... I was sentenced to death the day I was concieved... Isn't that right Shigure... You and others knew this before I was even born..."

The inu closed his mouth sitting silently "we were only boys then..we didnt know.."

"... The next God will suffer the same fate..." She rested her head against his chest.

He thoughtfully rubbed his cheek against her hair. "If only someone would break the curse.."

"... Nothing will bring my health back to what it should be..."

"Hn..true..but..you would have life.."

"... Alone and confined..."

"Like the cat.."

"... If I have to suffer alone then I'll make someone suffer with me..."

He raised an eyebrow again. "And hasn't the cat suffered enough..?"

"You don't think I have...?" The girl looked to the inu sadly.

The inu frowned again. "Hai..but in a different way.. the cat will never be accepted..by anyone..because of his true appearance to normal people..and none of the juunishi either..simply because he is the cat... but akito-sama.. though you were born to die.. you will be loved and accepted by us all for your sacrifice.."

"... Get out of my room..." She grolwed under her breath. "Get out of here you manegy mutt...!"

"A-Akito-sama..g-gomen nasai..." The inu loosened his grip on the weakend goddess to start laying her back on her futon.

"... You didn't come here just to be with me in my final moments... You came to talk me out of the cat being confined..."

The inu continued to lower the weakend god back to her futon "iie..i came to keep you company and pay my respects...gomen ne..i thought we were having a conversation.."

"... Until you brought that cat into the converstation..." The girl closed her eyes. "... That cat's had more frreedom then I was ever given...""

He put his hand behidn the gods head as he lowered her back to her pillow sliding it back around to her cheek as he did so "hai..but he's suffered just as much..youve both had to live like caged birds.."

"... Even if he's free of the cage he will forever be a monster..."

He nods in agreement.. "he will never get to be happy.."

"... Then I'll just let him continue to hate me for it..."

He sighed heavily pulling his hand from her cheek to pass through his own short dark brown hair. "You have a common bond..if given the chance maybe you wouldnt have had to suffer alone.."

"... Is that so... I think you made it very clear when you slept with my mom that you didn't want anything to do with me anymore..."

He turns his head away with a blank face." Just as you must be finding much comfort in dear kureno-kun..." His hands glided back to his lap as he sat back on his heels looking to the floor and adjusting the belt on his yukata as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"... You think I was willing...?" She spoke coldly.

The floor seemed a very intersting thing at the moment as he spoke " and what about our obediant little kureno..never to go against an order.." after finally fixing the belt to his liking he pulled one knee close to his chest resting one arm over it still eyeing the floor..

"... Believe whatr you want..." Her eyes closed tightly as she started to cough her body shaking badly.

His eyes quickly darted to the goddess in concern that was quickly masked and returned to the floor. "Shall i call haa-san..?"

The girl shook her head quickly as she coould before finally settling back down. "... No more medicene..."

He raised his head with as nuetral an expression as he could manage. "Akito..it could give you abit more time..or..at least make it easier.."

"... It doesn't matter anymore..."

The inu felt around in the brest of his yukata and pulled a cigarette pack from inside and pulls out one of the little white sticks and lights it with one of the bowls of burning inscense left outside the god's door and sits back next to his bag taking a long slow drag off the cig. "So you've given up then.."

"... You don't believe me..." The girl spoke sadly looking to the cieling.

He rests the hand with the cig over his knee on more, watching the young god look at the ceiling. "You..are not known for you kindness... Akito-sama.."

"... You think I asked to be raped Shigure...?"

He trys to keep the shock off his face and lifts the cig to his lips to help hide his expression. "I can't believe someone as submissive and gentle of kureno-kun is capable of such a thing.. and yet.. I cannot call you a liar either.."

"... It doesn't matter... You took it out on me by sleeping with my mother..."

His expression changes very little. "We all make mistakes Akito-sama.."

"... Yeah..." The girl spoke sadly. "... At least you enjoyed it..."

* * *

I hope you guy's like this will most likely be about everyone. but for now its Shigure with the dieing God. 


End file.
